


Lisia's (Less Than) Miraculous Contest Scouting

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday that you end up scouting a mute girl to be a Pokémon contest star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisia's (Less Than) Miraculous Contest Scouting

"Eenie…" Lisia looked at the small little boy to her right. Obviously too young to be in a contest. Did he even have a Pokémon?

"Meenie…" she then looked at the boy who asked to be her boyfriend. Her smile strained as she tried not to roll her eyes. Why is that the first thing guys say to her when she shows up? Not "Your Altaria is so fluffy!" or "You really accessorized well today!" It's not like she spent all that time brushing Ali’s hair or spent time agonizing over her outfits for nothing.

"Miney…" she finally looked at a girl with light brown hair and a red bandana. _There!_

“You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi! Have you never joined in a contest? That’s just what I want to hear!” The blue-haired Lisia practically pranced back over to her Altaria and waved the girl over. The girl awkwardly stalked over to Lisia, taking a spot on her left. She looked from idol to the camera and back again.

“Then let’s get this show on the road! This is the Trainer I’m gonna scout today! And her name is…” Lisia looked at the young girl and waited for her answer.

Nothing.

What…? She urged her with that look she perfected over the years, the look of "Hey, get it together!" Normal people usually were starstruck and uncomfortable in front of a camera. It was really any camera, but especially one that broadcasted region wide. She didn't really blame them (she was like that before, too).

The young girl kept her mouth shut, however, even after not one, not two, but _three_ Lisia-patented "Hey, get it together's". She smiled and nodded, pulling out her trainer card and flashing it to the Contest star. "Uh, her name is… May!” _What is wrong with this girl…?_ Lisia asked herself as she continued on her usual speech. “When I took a good look, I could easily see that May is a powerful Trainer, with several Badges of her own already!”

Were her nerves getting to her so much, she couldn’t even mumble her name? Other people were nervous, much more nervous looking than her, and they still managed to whisper it to her. Was her voice not working today? She was a kid, so maybe she was yelling and screaming with her friends so much that she lost her voice. But… even if someone loses their voice, they can still whisper a little bit, right? (At least she never got close to losing her voice; she alway stuck to a strict regime of honey tea and resting to avoid _that_ ever happening.)

Blah, blah blah, whatever, whatever, giving her the Contest Pass and Pokeblock Kit, whatever. Lisia was still thinking about the girl’s lack of speech during her own speech. It was time to wrap up today’s shoot. “May’s story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled…” _Signature pose…_ “‘A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!’ That’s what I’d call it! Now, everybody out there watching… You’d better expect great things from May, because I do! That’s it for today’s Lisia’s Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you next time!”

The crowd clapped and cheered for her, and the cameraman signalled that they were done filming. Lisia’s smile faltered before falling to a small line. Some people continued to cheer for her, though the most of them were done with the whole event once the camera stopped rolling. The closest they could get to fame, she guessed, even if it was just background noise.

She turned to look down at the girl next to her. Ali’s wings fluttered as he flew closer to her, the cotton-fluff glided against her arm. “If you feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, OK?” Lisia laughed, though rather flatly. She smiled at the girl before her, taking in her youth and the strange, strong look in her eyes, before moving to go inside the Slateport City Contest Hall.

Who knew she would end up scouting a mute girl to be a contest star? This was sure to make her career more interesting…


End file.
